


skin to skin, we burn like the sun

by takajima



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Yamajima are magic, angst but not angst, at least they die happy, humans are evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takajima/pseuds/takajima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People called them the children of the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	skin to skin, we burn like the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incandescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incandescence/gifts).



> originally intended to be for the bae [](http://xingphonic.livejournal.com/profile)[xingphonic](http://xingphonic.livejournal.com/)'s birthday, (I know it’s like months away but I GOT SCARED) but I had itchy fingers and sent it to her orz. It's still yours! xD but I need to learn how to control myself. Even though it's really short I still really like this verse??
> 
> * * *
> 
> words in italics are conversations between Yamada and Yuto. I chose this because they don't actually speak to one another, but instead they just... feel.

People called them the children of the moon.

Nobody knows where they came from, or what exactly they could do. They were said to be powerful creatures, with the ability to shapeshift, create matter, and alter the minds of others.

 

 

Their room is cramped, as they sit on the cold concrete ground, backs touching the walls. Yuto’s hand is still clutched with Yamada’s, but the both of them say nothing.

It’s easier to communicate through their skin, anyway.

(Yuto also finds the warmth of another oddly comforting.)

He briefly wonders if Yamada can hear these pulsating feelings of his through their interlocked fingers, and if Yamada feels the same way.

Yuto isn’t sure.

Afterall, it’s the first time he’s been in contact with another since the past millenum.

 

 

Yamada liked humans, but after twelve hundred years, he isn’t sure if people still liked him.

He is simply tired of running, and so he surrenders himself.

 

 

 _What is love?_ Yamada asks one day.

_Finding you._

 

 

He always thought they’d want him to cure one of those human diseases, or at most spawn some gold out of greed, but he never expected them to want him dead.

 

 

This time, they have him cornered. Yuto knows that he can escape, all it takes is a snap of his fingers, but maybe, part of him doesn’t want to.

He lets himself be captured.

 

 

 _It’s carbon monoxide._ Yamada says, and his fingers tighten a little.

 _I know._ Yuto replies, stroking soothing circles on the back of his hand.

_Why are you so calm?_

_We’re going to die anyway._

 

 

They take him to a small room at the end of a long, winding corridor.

To Yuto’s surprise, it is already occupied.

The boy looks up from his corner of the room, his eyes widening in confusion.

The door clicks shut, and Yuto is alone with the boy.

A minute passes, and the staring contest hasn’t ended. Yuto cringes slightly when the boy knocks his hipbone in his haste to stand, but the boy looks unperturbed by the slight change in momentum.

Somehow, Yuto just knows.

The boy rolls up his left sleeve slightly, and Yuto sees the bright red sun emblem on the skin inside his wrist. In response, Yuto shows him his, an exact replica of the boy’s sun emblem, a second before he falls.

 

 

_We don’t have much time left._

They are on the bed this time, and Yuto is a little distracted, tracing Yamada’s mark softly with his free hand.

_I know._

Yamada is worried.

_Five days, two hours and_

Yuto kisses him.

_\--fourteen minutes_

 

 

The boy extends his left arm, and Yuto does the same with his right.

The moment they join hands is the moment Yuto has been waiting for his entire life.

 

 

_Do you regret anything?_

_No,_ is Yamada’s final answer, and he doesn’t hesitate to add, _and especially not you._

 

 

They don’t break apart until it’s all over.


End file.
